


Little Sister

by SuperPrincessPea



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Rare Characters [1]
Category: P.S. I Love You (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPrincessPea/pseuds/SuperPrincessPea
Summary: Written for the Jeffrey Dean Morgan Rare Character Challenge.You've always had a crush on William Gallagher.





	

You smoothed down your dress, the red velvet soft beneath your fingertips as you took one last look in the mirror. The fabric skimmed over all the right places and Spanx took care of the rest. You felt good, beautiful even. It had been a long time since you’d been on a date and you hadn’t been on many. Nervous butterflies swam around your tummy as you checked your phone for what must have been the hundredth time. Your date was due to arrive in fifteen minutes but first you’d have to face your brother and his friends.

You didn’t usually stay at his house but since yours was being renovated he’d offered you a place to sleep. Tonight was poker night so all the usual suspects were arriving. You’d already heard Williams voice and you’d already lost yourself in the fantasy that it was him picking you up, that it was him who you’d be spending the evening with.

You’d known William since before you could remember. He was you brothers best friend and ever since you’d known what it meant to have a crush you’d had a crush on him. The feeling that swelled whenever your eyes locked with his never faded, it probably never would. But he would never look at you as anything more than a baby, an annoying little sister even if you were older than his last girlfriend.  

You grabbed your purse and snuck down the stairs, hoping to duck into the living room without being noticed by the boys who were all crowded around the kitchen table. You were in luck, you stepped into the room shutting the door as softly as you could before letting out a nervous breath.

“Sneakin’ around are we?” William’s voice is filled with the same playful tone he always uses and when you turn, your cheeks as red as your dress, you see him laying back on the sofa with his arm under his head.

“Why aren’t you with the others?”

“Just waitin’ for the advil to kick in before I start the drinkin’,” he jokes, pressing his fingers to his temples.

“Maybe you should be off to bed rather than drinkin’.”

Williams dimples are now firmly fixed, “you offerin’ to tuck me in darlin’?”

“Nay,” you turn away from him, hesitating before taking a seat on the opposite sofa, “I have a date don’t you know.”

His eyes sweeps along your dress, all the way to tips of your shoes, “aye, a date is it? An’ who would this date be with?”

You shift in your seat, regretting even mentioning the word date, “you wouldn’t know him.”

“I wouldn’t know him?” he announces, his voice filled mock annoyance and the flourish of his arms so over the top that you’re surprised he doesn’t fall off the sofa. “An’ does yer brother know about yer date with the mystery man?”

Your cheeks are burning even hotter than before, “I’m a grown woman William Gallagher, I won’t be needin’ a chaperone.”

“Aye, I can see,” he stands, his eyes firmly fixed on you, your heart beating like bodhran and it’s just like William to play big brother when you already have one of those.

Your phone vibrates and you’re glad of the excuse to look away as William strides to the front window, flinging back the curtain and demanding, “if he’s textin’ to ask you to come out then I wanna know what manner of man doesn’t come to the front door?”

You don’t answer him, the text has knocked all the air from your lungs and you couldn’t speak even if you wanted to tell him that you’re being stood up. You stand, shoving your phone back into your bag before you run up the stairs, your eyes stinging with tears as you torture yourself with a hundred different reasons to why your dates changed his mind.

When you kick your bedroom door shut, the tags for your overpriced dress mock you from your nightstand and as you catch sight of yourself in the mirror all you can see are the flaws.

You wanna rip the velvet from your body and crawl under your quilt but there’s a knock on you door, followed by another one. If you don’t answer, you know William will only come in anyway so you wipe away the tear that’s rolled mascara down your cheek and open the door, trying not to look as defeated as you feel.

William seems to take up the whole doorway, his hands on either side of the frame, “he’s a damn eejit.”

“Go to yer drinkin’, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

His hands slide down the frame, his body edging further into your room, “how long have I know you?”

You sigh, “you’ve always known me, William.” But he’s never seen you.  

You attempt to shut the door and he nudges his foot against it, stopping it from closing more than a quarter of the way. “Aye, a long time.”

“I just wanna be on my own.”

“An’ what about yer dress?” the smile creases back into his dimples, “I think it wants to go dancin’, don’t you?”

“I don’t want your pity William, go play with the lads, I’m okay.”

“I’m not givin’ you pity girl, I’m tryin’ to give you…” he holds his tongue, his smile becoming uncertain as his eyes fall to his boots and he whispers, “me.”

Confusion numbs your thoughts as hope kindles in your belly, you laugh, the sound of it shrill to your own ears as you bat your hand across his chest, “what are you talkin’ about you daft fool?”

“Will you go dancin’ with me?” his eyes hold certainty now. “An’ will you let me…” he steps into your room, his finger tilting your chin, “will you let me do this?” The question barely leaves his lips before they’re pressing against yours, kissing you like he’s thought about it before. You moan into his mouth, years of longing unfurling as your fingers bunch into his shirt. He tastes how you imagined he would, it’s the taste of pure joy and a lifetime of falling in love. Suddenly you feel more beautiful than you could have imagined, the velvet of your dress is soft under his calloused touch and the world is a faded memory as you swear you’ll never kiss another man again.

As you catch your breath you want to tell him how you feel, how you’ve always felt but you decide to just relish in the moment, live in the closeness of William’s head pressed against yours. He holds you like he’ll never let you go and there’s a smile in the way he whispers, “yer brother’s gonna kill me, but I’ll die a happy man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
